Mwizi/Relationships
Friends, Allies & acquaintances Mwevi and Uroho Mwizi has a great relatioship with Uroho and Mwevi. They work together as a group to put on an amazing show for the Pridelanders. These three will always work together. Kion Uroho and Kion became good friends. At first Uroho and the other baboons were scared of him at first since he was the son of the king. Kion and his guard did chase them out of the Pridelands. After saving the baboons from Janja and his clan Uroho thanked Kion and Kion came up with an idea to help the animals get their food back. Timon And Pumbaa When Bunga wanted to put on a show for his addopted uncles to make Dandy Claws acome. Fuli asks the baboons to perform in the show. Uroho becomes frineds with them after he helped out in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Bunga Bunga loved these guys from the start and thought that their show was amazing. Bunga wanted to do the show with them but Uroho didn't like that idea. After finding out that they were food theives Bunga thought that he was betrayed. However the baboons made it up to him after he and the guard saved them from Janja. Ono Ono wasn't a big fan of them to begin with. Ono thought they were very annoying. He was the one that found out that they were the food theives. At the end Ono thought that they were good when they fead him a bug. Fuli At first Fuli wasn't impress with their performances because they were baboons. After saving them from Janja's clan Fuli starts likes them. The baboons even help Fuli get the berries for the Christmas celebration. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo loved their performance just like the other animals. When she found out that the baboons were the food theive she felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end when they gave Ma Tembo food she thanked them and became friends. Mbeya Mbeya loved their performance just like the other animals. When he found out that the baboons were the food theive he felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end when they gave Mbeya food she thanked them and became friends. Bupu Bupu loved their performance just like the other animals. When he found out that the baboons were the food theive he felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end when they gave Bupu food she thanked them and became friends. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga loved their performance just like the other animals. When she found out that the baboons were the food theive she felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end when they gave Vuruga Vuruga food she thanked them and became friends. Thurston At first, Thurston was thrilled by his show, and enjoyed every moment. But when a food theft came to light, Thurston was unaware that the troop was behind it. It's not known if Thurston ever found out that the troop were behind the larceny or that they apologized for their behavior. They were seen near each other in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas but made no interactions, suggesting that they are at least neutral towards each other. Twiga Twiga loved their performance just like the other animals. When she found out that the baboons were the food theive she felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end when they gave Twiga food she thanked them and became friends. Enemies Janja, Cheezi and Chungu After getting chased to the Outlands by the guard. After finding out that his partners were being chased by Janja they ran off with them. Getting corned by the hyenas and almost eaten Mwizi hated the hyenas ever since. Category:Relationships